


Rosso

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bishounen, Blood, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Anche Ikki, la forte fenice, ha i suoi incubi e tali incubi sono un inferno di sangue e violenza.Il problema è che spesso gli è difficile comprendere dove finiscano questi incubi e dove inizi una realtà nella quale può ancora stringere tra le braccia il suo tesoro più prezioso.[Fanfic partecipante a "Idontrememberdrivingherechallente" del gruppo di facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rosso

FANDOM: Saint Seiya

PERSONAGGI: Ikki e Shun

**ROSSO**

_Il rosso è ovunque, non esiste nient’altro, è rosso il mio universo nel momento in cui il colpo affonda… è di Esmeralda quel cuore che esplode e che tinge il mondo di scarlatto e io urlo, urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in gola, non vedo nient’altro, non esiste nient’altro._

_È lei che sta morendo tra le mie braccia, è lei che non ho potuto proteggere, è lei che sta morendo e il mio odio che sale, come una fenice verso il cielo, si propaga come una peste e vuole distruggere tutto… tutto questo maledetto universo tinto solo di rosso._

_Esmeralda si sgretola tra le mie braccia, si scioglie in sangue che scorre tra le mie mani e intorno a me il rosso si fonde col nero…_

_Rimango immobile, non riesco neanche ad alzarmi…_

_Ma no… il mio pugno non è fermo, il mio pugno non asseconda la mia volontà… volontà che non esiste…_

_Il mio pugno, senza che io possa far nulla, affonda in un petto troppo tenero per opporre resistenza._

_No… questo no… lui no… non posso averlo fatto…_

_Non lo sto facendo davvero!_

_Non è Shun che sta accogliendo il mio colpo che affonda nel suo cuore, quello è Hades, sto colpendo Hades, sto estirpando il male dal mondo._

_Il mio universo è ancora rosso, è solo sangue, sangue e lacrime, le mie, quelle di Esmeralda, quelle di Shun, non lo so più._

_So solo che mi travolge, affogo, non respiro, provo ad urlare, ma i miei polmoni si riempiono di sangue, il sapore del ferro mi invade la bocca, la gola…_

_Ho la nausea, tutto il mio mondo è questo, solo sangue, dolore, senso di colpa… rabbia… solo tanta tanta rabbia e odio, per il mondo che mi ha costretto a questa devastazione, per me stesso che ho portato solo male, sofferenza, che ho causato solo dolore a chi ha commesso la sola colpa di amarmi._

_Urlo… ma la voce non esce… soffoco… Esmeralda… Shun… mio Shun…_

***

«Niisan! Rispondimi, apri gli occhi!».

E Ikki li aprì, perché resistere a quel richiamo gli era impossibile, da sempre, da quando aveva visto quegli occhi aprirsi al mondo per la prima volta e i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, intrecciandosi per l’eternità.

Tornò alla realtà con un sussulto, due mani calde sulle guance gli provocarono l’istinto di ritrarsi, ma affondò con la nuca nel cuscino, mentre quelle mani si mantenevano, ancor più salde, sul suo viso.

«È un incubo Niisan, solo un incubo!».

Era ancora rosso, la sua vista offuscata dal sangue, sollevò una mano, con foga, scostando quell’invasione non richiesta, si portò le dita alla fronte: era da lì che colava il sangue, la cicatrice.

«Che cosa hai fatto?!».

La voce di Shun, piena di spavento, di supplica…

«Ti ho ucciso! Eri Hades e io ti ho ucciso!».

«Ma io sono qui!».

Le mani tornarono sulle sue guance, testarde, quelle di Ikki scattarono, afferrarono i polsi, tanto più piccoli delle sue dita, al punto che in esse scomparivano, li allontanarono e il ragazzo si tirò su, fino a mettersi seduto.

Il sangue gli impediva di vedere, ma neanche la nebbia scarlatta offuscava del tutto gli occhi enormi aperti nei suoi, il loro verde così intenso da scalfire ogni altro colore, più forte di quel terribile rosso.

«La tua cicatrice Niisan, cosa hai fatto?!».

Già, quel taglio che mai si era cancellato, impresso da Guilty perché ricordasse ogni istante, perché l’immagine di Esmeralda che moriva per proteggere lui ritornasse, notte dopo notte, a stravolgere i suoi sogni.

Lui aveva ucciso Esmeralda, non materialmente, ma era colpa sua, lui aveva ucciso Shun affondando il pugno nel suo petto… e in quel caso il pugno era il suo, lui aveva voluto farlo.

Gemette, si portò le mani al volto a coprire gli occhi sbarrati sull’orrore.

«Niisan!».

«Io ti ho…».

Ogni parola fu bloccata dall’abbraccio, dal corpo che con foga si avvinghiava al suo, stringendolo con una forza impensabile in quelle braccia tanto piccole se confrontate alle sue; vi era tanta forza in quell’abbraccio, una tale, disperata volontà di farsi sentire che Ikki barcollò all’indietro e per poco non cadde sul materasso.

Si mantenne seduto invece, solo le braccia ricaddero, abbandonate, rimase a fissare il vuoto, mentre una voce dolce, ora un sussurro, accarezzava le sue orecchie:

«Io sono qui Niisan… sono qui…».

Lui era…

«Shun…».

Il nome uscì roco, ma tanto prezioso sulle sue labbra, il nome più dolce del mondo, la parola a lui più cara da quando, una notte di tanti anni prima, aveva visto una scia di stelle specchiarsi negli occhi grandi del suo fratellino.

La stretta si allentò, le mani si posarono sulle spalle; il tocco era tenero, delicato, ma concreto e Ikki deglutì, il panico non svaniva, dal suo punto di vista si trovava ancora immerso nell’incubo, in quella che per lui, a dire il vero, era la realtà, una realtà in cui Esmeralda era morta in un modo terribile e in cui lui stesso aveva estirpato per sempre il cuore di Shun dal mondo.

La sua cicatrice sanguinava, quella ferita era aperta, non si sarebbe mai rimarginata: ma non doveva rimarginarsi, lui non doveva dimenticare, non avrebbe mai voluto dimenticare.

«Sono qui… sono qui Niisan…».

Sussultò, anche la voce era così concreta, così reale… ma forse perché era ancora immerso nell’incubo, perché il sangue continuava a scorrere, non si fermava, gli colava sul viso e imbrattava anche la pelle di Shun.

«Non toccarmi» mormorò.

Shun scosse il capo, l’espressione triste, ma non si mosse, allora Ikki afferrò ancora le sue braccia, le spinse via, il sussurro divenne un ringhio:

«Non toccarmi, ho detto!».

Lo avrebbe contaminato con il suo sangue, quella pelle bianca non sarebbe mai più tornata pura, il cuore di Shun non sarebbe mai più stato puro, per colpa sua.

Shun lasciò ricadere le braccia, ma rimase in ginocchio davanti a lui, non fuggì, la sua espressione non si fece sconvolta, solo tanto più triste, perché Shun capiva… lui capiva sempre tutto, capiva anche se veniva continuamente ferito da chi amava, capiva, non giudicava e restava lì, a donare tutto se stesso.

Come quel giorno nell’Ade, in cui aveva chiesto non solo a se stesso, ma anche al suo Niisan, il sacrificio più estremo.

Eppure era lì e quel luogo non era l’Ade, non più.

«Sono qui» udì ancora la voce, vide il movimento delle labbra, «sono vivo… tu sei vivo… sei sveglio e siamo qui, sulla terra, insieme».

Ikki tremò…

Vivi… sulla terra… insieme…

«In-sieme…».

Sulle labbra di Shun comparve un sorriso, tanto struggente che il cuore di Ikki ebbe un balzo e fece una capriola. Poi lo vide annuire.

«Insieme… e fuori c’è il sole…».

Il sole…

Non era calata quindi sul mondo la tenebra eterna.

Forse era vero… si era trattato di un sogno, uno degli incubi che un tempo erano stati realtà e Ikki non ci sperava: la tenebra dentro di lui non poteva svanire.

Eppure Shun era lì, era vivo.

Abbassò il capo e un sospiro venne fuori in un gemito, si portò una mano alla fronte e sentì la consistenza vischiosa del sangue.

Un fruscio sulle coperte anticipò il nuovo approccio di Shun.

Lo lasciò fare, anche quando sentì le sue mani sul viso non le respinse più, non rifiutò il loro invito a sollevare il volto, non respinse gli occhi di Shun che cercavano i suoi… e non arretrò quando le sue labbra si avvicinarono alla fronte e proprio lì, dove il sangue sgorgava, posarono un bacio.

Un singhiozzo scosse nuovamente il suo corpo, le sue braccia si mossero al di là della sua volontà e avvolsero Shun in un abbraccio, attirandolo contro il proprio corpo, il suo viso affondò nei capelli castani, morbidi, profumati, i capelli del suo fratellino.

«Non chiedermelo più… non pretendere più da me quello che mi hai fatto fare nell’Ade».

A quelle parole incrinate dal pianto, Shun rispose con un contatto più deciso tra i loro corpi, con un sospiro profondo, con una sola, disperata parola:

«Perdonami…».


End file.
